31 Steps BackOne Giant Leap Forward
by seeleybaby
Summary: Booth and Brennan decide who exactly made the first move, with a little help from Dr. Wyatt. Set in season four.


This was inspired by a challenge on the Boneyard…B+B's next 'first kiss'

One Shot:

"Bones, why are you following me?"

"Because I'm coming with you."

"What, no? He's my therapist."

"But…Dr. Wyatt…"

"Bones, come on, maybe I just want to talk to him myself, without you."

"But it's about me, so don't you think I should be allowed to come along?"

"Fine, Bones, fine."

"Hey, he helped us last time."  
"I know, Bones, and that's why I wanted to see him."

They were in England, and he'd pulled out his card from Dr. Wyatt, hoping to meet with him in private, but she had of course seen it and demanded to come along for the session.

Thirty minutes later, Booth rang the doorbell outside the flat.

"Ah yes, Agent Booth, and Dr. Brennan, come in, come in."

He welcomed them into a cozy study and invited them to have a seat on the comfortable leather couch.

"Tea?"

"No." Booth said.

"Yes, I'll have some." Brennan spoke for herself.

"Well, then." Dr. Wyatt began as they got settled. "It's clear things have changed."

"What?" Booth asked him.

"Between the two of you, things have changed."  
"How can you tell?" Brennan asked.

"Because it's my job to tell. Obviously, you have made some sort of commitment to one another, either verbally or physically."

Booth coughed.

"I see…verbally" Wyatt continued. "And now I'm wondering what the trouble is."

"What?"

"I can see I have to spell it out for you. Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, it is clear you are committed to one another, but there is something blocking it. Is it another person?"

"No, Bones and I are good."  
"Okay…is it some sort of professional obligation?"  
"No, Booth and I worked that out."

"Okay, so what is the issue?"

"Well, Dr, Wyatt. Booth and I can't agree on who should make the first move."  
"What?"

"What Bones is saying is that neither of us can agree on making the second move. And by neither of us, I mean her. Because I already made the first move."

"Whatever, Booth. You see Dr. Wyatt. We are at an impasse."

"I see. So what you are saying is that neither of you will make a 'move' as you call it until it is determined where this relationship actually began."

"Yeah, that about sums it up, doc."

"Okay, well, then, we can start with that. Who made the first move?"

"I did" they replied in unison.

"Ah…Dr. Brennan?"

"I broke into his house to ask him a question. He was in the bathtub, and well…I looked."  
"Bones, I took a bullet for you."  
"Yes, you said that."

"No, I mean, I think that is a move, and that was way before the bathtub."

"Well, when that happened, I was singing…for you…so that was a move."

"Okay, okay. I testified to a jury that you could have been a murderer!"

"Interesting, Agent Booth, but I'm not quite sure that's exactly what we're going for."

"No, trust me Dr. Wyatt, it was romantic."

"Hmmm…Dr. Brennan?"

She concurred with a nod.

"I see…so is that it?"

"Hardly" Booth continued. "I bought you a Christmas tree for your family."

"I kissed you."

"Hmmm…" that was a good one.

"I kissed you twice, once on the cheek." She was excited.

"Ah, but THAT was because I let your brother see his stepdaughter." Oh, yeah…he was back.

"Well, I said you were a warrior."

"No, Bones, that was after the kiss. Face it, Bones, all of your 'moves' are just reactions to my moves. Here's another gem, I spent hours on Ebay so I could buy you a brainy smurf."

"I made you mac and cheese."

He paused, "yeah…that was amazing, Bones. Dr. Wyatt, it's really, really…wait…um…hmmm…"

"And _I_ saved your life, Booth! I lied to the FBI and had my fugitive father rescue you."

"Bones!"

"What?"

He tilted his head toward Dr. Wyatt.  
"Oh…um…don't tell anyone that." She said.  
"Oh, no, no, of course not…confidentiality…."

"Booth, I have more than you."

"It's not about who has the most moves, and trust me, Bones, I have more than you. It's about who made the first move, and here's one…I met you when Sully was leaving."

"Yeah, but I stayed for you."

"I knew it."

They both turned toward Dr. Wyatt.

"Um…I mean…hmmm…yes, yes, please continue…" he stammered.

"Well" Booth took one more look at him, "I drew the line."

"You call that a move, Booth?"

'Well, no, but I think it acknowledges that certain…feelings were present…" She raised her eyebrows, "Fine…I hugged you when we found Kirby's blood in your apartment." he continued.

"Okay, but you said those were guy hugs."

"Bones, I think we both know that's not true."

"Oh…"

"Oh, here's a trip down memory lane. I pulled you out of a buried car."

"Yeah but I wrote you a note telling you I cared about you."  
"I never got that note."  
"Yeah…but I still wrote it."  
"Not the same, Bones."

"Fine. I helped you determine your opponent's weakness in Vegas."

"Yeah, but I bought you a dress." His eyebrows waggled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Bones, I helped track down your mother's killer."

"I comforted you when you told me about your life as a sniper."

He reached out to take her hand in his. "Yeah, that's true. Thanks Bones."

She smiled.

"But, I also flew to freaking New Orleans to help you out." He continued.

"Oh, yeah…" she gritted her teeth.

"And I came out to the desert to help you and Angela, just because you asked me nicely, Bones."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I totally escaped from the hospital to save your life from Kenton."  
"I cancelled my date to stay with you that night."  
"Sorry, Bones, too little, too late. I still win. And why was I even in the hospital? Oh, yeah, because I got blown up protecting you at your apartment, Bones."

"I forgave you for making me tell about my family on the stand."

"And I forgave you for standing me up for breakfast one morning in Washington."

"I gave you a security pass to the Jeffersonian lab."

"And I picked you up from the airport when you were in custody."

"I was in custody because _you_ had me held, Booth."  
"Still…I picked you up."

"Well…"  
"Face it Bones…I win. I made the first move. You owe me a kiss. Haha. This is so awesome. Thank you Dr Wyatt." Booth stood up to shake his hand, laughing.

"Ibasedandylisteroffofyou."

"What's that Bones?"

She paused. "I…based Andy Lister…off of you."

Booth froze, and looked at her. She was busy examining the nonexistent dirt in her fingernails.

A huge smile covered his face and he laughed and clapped his hands once.  
"Oh, Bones. I win."  
"What? No, I totally win…I just admitted that…" she was silenced by his lips on hers.

He pulled back, then kissed her again.

"So…" she said breathlessly, "I win…"

"I think we both win, Bones. Come on, let's go."

"What?"

"Dr Brennan, what Agent Booth is saying is that, although you may have indeed made the 'first move', he feels that your admitting to basing a character off of him is in fact also a victory, perhaps an even greater one than this current challenge."

Booth pulled on her arm.

"Yeah, Bones, what he said."

"Where are we going?"

"Come on, back to the hotel. Do you think I'm going to let another three years go by?" His voice trailed off as they walked through the office door.

Dr. Wyatt, now alone in his office, smiled, and refilled his teacup.


End file.
